Down by the Reflecting Pool
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: This is my take on how Bones and Booth meet. I hope it's ok... although I'm not very good in writing in 1st person which is in the first two chapters. It is rated T for future content
1. Maluku

**This is my second Bones Fan-fic... I wrote another one 'Everything Changes' and I hope all of you liked it. **

**Well, this is my next one. It's set when Booth and Brennan meet 'one year from that day' at the reflecting pool... Hope you like it! **

Brennan's POV:

I tossed and turned on my bed, trying to get to sleep, with Daisy on my right chatting away in her sleep. God knows how much she can talk. She's now talking about how much she misses Baby Duck... oops, I mean Sweets. Oh well.

I'm really nervous... tomorrow will exactly be one year from that day since we separated. My flight will be touching down at 10am tomorrow morning. Hopefully, everyone will be there.

Since I couldn't sleep, I made a mental list of what had happened to everyone since I left. We communicated via letters as there is no email or internet out here in Maluku.

Angela and Hodgins:

The two love birds are happy for the past year, sightseeing and mainly having sex all night. Apparently, in the last letter, she is now pregnant! Wow, I can't believe it! Everything's spinning so quickly. They arrive in D.C about an hour before me so we're meeting at the airport.

From what I heard about Daisy's nightly chatter, Sweets misses her terribly but is doing pretty well.

Cam has finally found a new love and she's getting married next month with Michelle as her maid-of-honour.

Booth... I haven't heard from Booth recently but at least I know he's still alive. His plane touches down around 10am but he's going to see his son first. We're then going to meet by the reflecting pool.

I'm really nervous. I haven't seen anyone for 12 months and I don't know how many of them have changed.

Taking a deep breath in, I snuggled down deep into the covers and let sleep takeover.

**First chapter... DONE! Yay **

**Please tell me it's alright... I don't usually write in 1****st**** person...**

**The little blue button is just below... It's absolutely wanting to be clicked on! **


	2. On the plane back home

**Chapter 2 is up! I hope all of you liked Chapter 1! **

Booth's POV

It's been 12 months, 364 days, 23 hours, and 54 minutes since Bones and I departed at the airport. But hey who's counting?

I'm sitting on a plane, currently heading home to DC after experiencing all those months of gruelling hot training. All who trained under me were smart men, kind of reminded me of the squint squad but not as smart.

I'm really nervous of returning home. I can't believe that it's already been 1 year. Everyone's probably changed. The last I heard from Angela and Hodgins... They were pregnant! Well, at least Angie was. Wow... I remember when Rebecca had Parker... proudest moment of my life.

Cam and Sweets are doing well. Cam has finally found a new love and is getting married next month. Sweets was well, Sweets. Still sulking over Daisy, still trying to get over her but can't. Typical.

Bones. My Bones. Wait. She's not mine anymore. She made her decision and it's time to get over her. Pfft. Who am I kidding? I can't get over her. Her beauty, her smile, her knowledge, her intelligence. Everything just draws her to me. She's breathtaking. Absolutely breath...

_Oh stop dreaming Seeley. She's not yours anymore... STOP DREAMING. _

I mentally slapped my head.

_Oh, stop dreaming. Just go to sleep... Just a few more hours, and you can see Bones... once... more..._

The next thing I knew, the plane had landed and I was on my way to baggage claim.

**Chapter 2 done... I hope it's ok... I wasn't paying attention half the time since I was watching NCIS and eating dinner. I'm sorry guys! **

**I know it's a really short chapter... Sorry**

**Review pleaseee! **

**Genie **


	3. The Reflecting Pool

**Chapter 3... Here it is! This is the last chapter... Thanks so much to everyone who read this story! I'm fast-forwarding this last chapter, all the way to the reflecting pool, upon the mall, right by the coffee cart... **

In D.C, down by the reflecting pool:

Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan impatiently fidgets in her seat. Holding a cup of coffee in one hand and her cell in another, she sits on a bench, next to the coffee cart, right by the reflecting pool. She had met Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets previously and was amazed at how much they have all changed. Angela has a small baby bump, Hodgins looks positively happier than Bones had seen him, Cam looks younger yet older somehow and Sweets was ecstatic to see Daisy again.

Bones checks and rechecks her phone again, looking for missed calls or messages. Nope, None, Nada, Zilch. She was starting to get a little worried.

_What if Booth forgot to meet her here? What if something happened to him?_

_Calm down Brennan. It's probably nothing. He's probably late from meeting Parker. After all, Booth hasn't seen his son in over a year. It's fine._

Bones stares across towards the sun reflecting off the surface. It was a beautiful day. Reminds her of the day of the last time they had coffee here together.

"Hey sweetie, he's not here yet?" Bones looks up to see Angela looking at her.

Brennan answered with a small head shake and replied, "What are you doing here?"

Angela laughed, "A pregnant woman has cravings you know. Jack's getting me a chicken burger with extra sauce."

Brennan's answering smile was enough to let Angela know that her best friend was NOT okay.

"Look, sweetie, he's probably just running late. After all, Booth isn't the type to break a promise is he? Don't worry. I need to go though. Jack's waiting for me. God knows how protective he can get when I wonder off. I'll see you later. Ok?" Angela mouth curves up into a wary but slight smile. Then, she was gone.

Bones looks out not concentrating on anything in particular. That is until she sees a man walking towards her. A man who she's been missing all these months.

"BOOTH!"

Booth was running late. He's time with Parker had run over and he was on his way now to see Bones. Booth pulls in to a slot he spotted and ran out of the car. On the way, he spots Angela with a baby bump. Before he can stop to say hi, Angie looks behind her and smiles sadly. He knows what that means. Booth sprints over and stops short, studying the breath-takingly beautiful woman sitting on the bench.

Her hair has grown longer and she was slightly tanned. Her eyes had dark circles around it, like a panda, and her shoulders sagged. Booth was also positively sure she had grown thinner.

Sighing, he walked towards the Bones. He was going to surprise her. That is until he heard,

"BOOTH!"

It took all of Brennan's weak feet and will power to run towards Booth. It's been 12 months since that very day and Bones misses her partner. Placing her rational brain behind her and her heart in over drive, Bones jumps into Booth's arms and kisses him with all the strength she can muster.

Booth is caught by surprise but returns the kiss with equal power.

Booth chuckles and pulls back, "I miss you too Bones."

Brennan's answering chuckle already lightens up Booth's day. Her eyes brighten up, the dark circles seemed to have disappeared and Brennan is feeling lighter in months.

She jumps down from her partner's arms and to his surprise, instead of letting go, holds his hand instead.

"I really missed you Booth, and there's something else I need to tell you."

Bones fidgets around with his fingers until he stops her.

"What is it Bones?"

"I've been thinking. I know you probably have moved on and all, you probably found a woman who could love you for 30 or 40 or 50 years. But if you have not, I... I um... I would like to give it a try."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. The sentence alone just made his whole body melt and his cock start to erect.

"Are you serious Bones?"

"Yeah, I am. Well, you know the saying, _absence makes the heart grows fonder_, I think I finally know what it means. Thank you for showing me."

"You know what Bones?"

"What?" "

I love you too, with all my heart and soul, and I know you do too."

Bones leaned forward to seal his lips once more. She then pulls away and stares knowingly at his penis. "How about we stop hiding what's really there and see some action in bed?"

Booth laughs lightly. There's the Bones he's really missed.

Little did they know, the squint squad was hiding amongst the bushes, witnessing the entire scene.

**Done! I hope all of you like it! Don't you hate it how they just separated in the season final? I can't believe it... Please review... I hope it's up to your standard of writing. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Genie**


End file.
